Falling Up
by Maggsie
Summary: Alcohol can do crazy things...Emily/JJ. Femslash, don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Duh! I do not own Criminal Minds!**

Thank you to **DarkBard0** for being a kick ass beta, and for helping me develop this idea! Spoilers for Memoriam.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily Prentiss giggled as she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her ass, just down the corridor from the hotel room she was intending to go. The giggling subsided, and she looked around as she sat there trying to figure out which way she was supposed to go. A frown crossing her forehead, she placed her hand against the wall and gently pulled herself up, stumbling as she stood up straight. Regaining as much composure as she could in her current state, she walked down the corridor as straight as she could, softly singing to herself and bobbing her head.

She hadn't intended to get drunk, but one drink had turned into two and then into more. She had enjoyed the company of the bar staff and as long as they kept topping her drink up, she was happy. Plus, she had needed it after the case they had just had. But now, she was just plain horny, and she badly needed sex.

Finally reaching the door, she laughed at the number on the door, and not for the first time. There was just something about the number 69. She felt in her trouser pockets for her key, but it wasn't there. She had her cell and money but no keys.

"Oh shit."

Emily muttered as she rested her head on the door quite loudly, and sighed. Now what was she going to do? She had two choices she decided. The first one being to knock for which she knew she would be killed for. Or the second one, which was probably the safest and that was to go and sleep on Morgan's floor.

Though she seemed to lose that option as the door suddenly opened and she flew forward, falling over on to her stomach, her hands saving her from smashing her face against the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was red painted toenails. Grimacing, she slowly sat up, following the owner's leg and then past a pregnant stomach, meeting blue eyes as she finally managed to stand up again. Judging by her wife's face, she was in so much trouble.

"Hi."

JJ greeted sternly as Emily gulped. She was going to have to pull out her best moves if she was going to have any chance of getting laid.

"Hello, my gorgeous wife! Have I told you how sexy you are lately? You are you know, so fucking daaaaaaaaaaaaamn sexy!"

The blonde had her arms crossed and one of her eyebrows was quirked, as Emily leaned forward to try and place a kiss on the press liaison's lips. But at the last minute, she felt a soft hand on her cheek and she was diverted away from those soft luscious lips. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Trying to look as innocent as she possibly could, and smiling hard as she tried to get JJ to smile too, with no such luck.

JJ just stood there, she knew Emily was going to feel the hangover in the morning and it would serve her right, the brunette had known they had to be up early in the morning to leave and head back to Quantico. She had never seen Emily as drunk as this before, and she was finding it pretty funny, though she would never tell the brunette that. They had been together for over 2 years, and married for just under one and they were about to have a baby together. Emily had hardly touched a drop of wine since they found out about the baby, because she didn't think it was fair to her as she wasn't allowed to have any. Obviously she had made up for lost time tonight.

Sympathising slightly with the brunette, she walked around her to shut the door. Luckily, she was still awake when she had heard a knock on the door; otherwise she wasn't sure what Emily would have done. She wasn't the type of person to wake someone up, but that may have been different as she was drunk.

She followed Emily, watching her sway from side to side as she tried to walk straight. She was worse than she thought. But she was caught off guard, as she was pushed up against the wall next to the bed and Emily's lips descended on hers. She could taste the alcohol on her, and she gently pushed Emily away. But that was a mistake as she saw how dark the brunette's eyes had turned. They were completely black.

Emily slowly grabbed JJ's wrists, bringing them up to hold them above the blonde's head as she started to kiss down her neck. She knew she was winning her over as she heard a soft moan cross JJ's lips. Sucking on her pulse point, she kissed up along her jaw, to finally capture the blonde's lips. It wasn't a slow kiss, it was a passionate, dominant kiss which Emily was initiating. JJ was all for that, she loved this side of Emily. The passionate, wild side where she let JJ know that she was hers and no-one else's.

Gripping JJ's wrists harder, she thrust her tongue past her lips as she pushed her knee in between JJ's, thrusting up and pushing against her. Being pregnant made JJ even sexier in Emily's eyes, and she wanted to show her how she made her feel. How it felt having JJ carrying their baby. The blonde started to grind her hips against the brunette's thigh, needing the touch.

Oxygen becoming an issue, she pulled away from JJ's lips, turned on even more by how swollen they were.

"Leave everything to me."

Emily slurred, as she took her hands away from JJ's wrists, indicating with her eyes that she had to keep them there. Capturing her lips again, she grabbed hold of the underside of JJ's thighs, softly dragging her nails down them before going back up to where she knew JJ really wanted her. The blonde's blue camisole followed her hands up to bundle around her waist and Emily couldn't help but groan as she felt that JJ wasn't wearing any underwear.

Wrapping her wife's legs around her waist she turned them around and laid JJ on the bed. Towering over her, she slipped the camisole's straps down her arms before kissing down her neck.

"Emily, please don't tease me, I need you."

The brunette certainly wasn't going to deny JJ when she asked her like that, as she kissed her across her chest, dragging the camisole down as she took one of the soft nipples into her mouth. Biting down gently, as JJ arched her back, her hands going to Emily's hair holding her against her. Neither of them ever had any worries over their sex life.

Leaving the perfect breasts, Emily went to her favourite part; JJ's stomach as she kissed it gently, paying undivided attention to it before she felt her eye's become very tired.

"Please, Emily."

JJ moaned, as the kissing seemed to stop. After a few seconds she looked down and banged her head back against the pillow. Emily had got her all worked up and horny as hell and had fallen asleep. Angrily, slipping her baby blue camisole back on as she rolled Emily over to her side of the bed, and huffed. Her wife didn't even stir and she could hear a faint snore coming from her. The brunette was sure as hell going to pay for falling asleep in the morning.

x x x

Emily could feel her head pounding as soon as she gingerly opened her eyes. She could hear someone moving about the room, and she groaned, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes. It had been a while since she had had a hangover like this. Slowly turning on her back, she realised she was still in last night's clothes. Grabbing the spare pillow, she covered her face with it and tried to make the pounding go away.

"We have to be downstairs in 45 minutes."

JJ's voice floated through, and Emily could immediately tell she was in trouble. There was no endearment added to it, and there normal waking up routine involved at least one kiss. Somehow, Emily knew that it wasn't going to happen.

The brunette removed the pillow from her face and was faced with one very angry Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss. Emily gulped at seeing her wife standing at the end of the bed, her hands on her hips. She was pissed and she was wearing red. Damn her for wearing red! She couldn't resist JJ in red, and she knew that.

Wincing at the pounding, she slowly sat up in bed, trying to take in her surroundings. Feeling brave, she turned back to look at her wife.

"Good morning gorgeous!"

Emily tried, but sighed heavily as she saw that JJ wasn't budging an inch. Surely, just being drunk didn't warrant this kind of reaction.

"You don't remember, do you?"

JJ asked with her eyebrows raised. Emily tried to think back. She had gone for a drink in the hotel bar, after that case had finished and she had been chatting to some of the bar staff, and they had supplied her with drinks all night. After that, it had gotten a bit blurry.

"Um...no, I don't."

Emily replied honestly, and JJ ran a hand through her hair. She knew she shouldn't be angry if Emily didn't remember, but she had left her hot and horny!

"We were in the middle of having sex...."

"Was it good for you?"

The brunette replied rather quickly, but bit her tongue when she saw JJ's reaction. Okay, maybe now was not the time to be bragging about their sex life.

"You fell asleep!"

JJ squeaked, as her arms flapped.

"Wow, you were good."

"Half way through!"

Emily cringed, and tried to make the headache go away that had been caused my JJ's high pitch squeak. She was lucky she wasn't going to throw the pillow at her, but Emily knew she was in the dog house.

"Oh."

The brunette replied simply, not wanting to take it any further. She just wanted to have a shower and clean herself off. But judging by JJ's expression, it was going to have to wait a little while longer.

"You're in the spare bedroom tonight, there's no way I'm letting you in our bed!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you left me high and dry!"

JJ squeaked again, as she threw a towel at Emily, which she gratefully caught before the blonde stormed out of the room with her bag, on her way to go and check out Emily guessed. Getting gingerly off the bed, she walked into the bathroom and tried to think of ways she could get back in JJ's good books. It was going to be a challenge.

Thirty minutes later, and she found herself in the lobby of the hotel with Rossi and Morgan. She had no idea where JJ was, but she did know her head was killing her. The shower had helped, but very little. The noise coming from the slot machine that Morgan was playing wasn't helping matters. Walking past him and brushing his back, she held the coffee tight she had.

"Morgan...can you...can you please...my head."

Emily stuttered, as she went to grab a seat next to Rossi. Her head was pounding.

"Oh, my bad sorry."

Morgan replied, as he stopped and when to stand in front of them.

"Late night?"

Rossi asked, and all Emily wanted to do was stop all the noise. She covered her eyes with her hand, trying to block out some of the harsh light that was beaming through the window.

"I hate Vegas."

Emily mumbled, as Morgan and Rossi exchanged glances. It wasn't very often they saw the esteemed Mrs Prentiss hung over.

"Prentiss, how can you hate Vegas, this is a grown folks playground!"

All of a sudden JJ appeared, and Emily let out a small groan. Any more noise and her head was going to explode. She missed the first part of Morgan and JJ's conversation, as she just willed herself not to throw up.

"Ah, this still has credit on it!"

JJ murmured, as she reached for the slot machine. Before she could press it, Emily quickly spoke up, determined to stop any noise.

"JJ, I swear to God!"

The blonde frowned and caught Rossi's gaze as he gestured a drink sign with his hand. She couldn't help but laugh and as she looked down at Emily who was still suffering, and knowing she deserved it, she reached across and pressed the slot machine anyway. Emily quickly turned to look at her, and JJ put on her most innocent face.

"Oops!"

"Damn girl, what did you do?"

Morgan asked, as Emily fixed JJ with a scowl. It was going to be a long day, longer than she would ever realise.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**This is my first attempt at humour, so please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
